Xeno Yeager
|name= Xeno Yeager |kanji= ゼノ イェーガー |romaji= Zeno Yēgā |alias= Shihō Kirigiri (士方 霧切, Shihō Kirigiri) Black Knight (黒の騎士, Kuro no Kishi) |race= Human |birthdate= December 5th |birthplace= Ukigumo |gender= Male |age= 24 |height= 178cm |weight= 54kg |eye color= Green |hair color= Brown |blood type= O |guild mark= |unusual features= None |affiliation= 30pxToranku 15 |previous affiliation= Ukigumo Royal Guard |occupation= Council Member Knight Blacksmith Apprentice |previous occupation= Knight |team= Toranku 15 |previous team= |partner= Jet |previous partner= |base of operations= Toranku 15 Headquaters |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown Status |alignment= Neutral Good |counterpart= Shihō Hīragi (Earthland) Shihō Norito (Edolas) |magic= Sword Magic Archive Memory Control |signature skill= |weapons= Ragnarok |english voice= |japanese voice= |image gallery=No }} Xeno Yeager (ゼノ イェーガー, Zeno Yēgā), or formerly known by his birth name Shihō Kirigiri (士方 霧切, Shihō Kirigiri), is one of the members of the Toranku 15, seated on the 11th chair representing Ukigumo. His Kawari companion named Jet, is a Shadow Kawari. Formerly a knight of Ukigumo, Shihō served under Xeno Yeager, the captain of the army and Shihō's childhood friend. Accidentally one day, Shihō discovered Xeno's secret identity as the mysterious masked warrior known as Black Knight, a Hylion hero known for his remarkable feats and victories over evil. Although the Black Knight is called a hero, authorities saw him as a threat to their power and spread lies around Hylion. Soon enough, Xeno was taken to custody and was executed. After Xeno's death, Shihō decided to become the Black Knight to carry Xeno's legacy, even going as far as to change his name to Xeno Yeager. Shihō, now Xeno, has succeeded in regaining the Black Knight's rightful place as a hero after about a year after Xeno's death. It is during this period where Xeno met Jet, his lifetime partner and friend. At the age of 23, Xeno became one of the Toranku 15. Appearance Personality History Equipment Ragnarok: Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Synopsis Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Archive Archive(古文書 Ākaibu) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Xeno's main magic, besides Sword Magic, is Archive. Although Archive is mostly a passive magic, Xeno still uses Force Blast or Force Shield to attack opponents or defend himself. He can also use this magic to hack, a skill that he keeps a secret. He hacked into government top-secret files in order to divert suspicion from his friend, the first Xeno Yeager, who at that time, was wrongly named a criminal. Although Xeno failed to save his friend, he proved himself to be a master hacker. When not fighting battles nor attending meetings, Xeno mostly uses Archive as a computer, whether it would be surfing the web or playing a game. Spells *'Force Blast ': User can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air. *'Force Shield' : User creates a shield from screens of Archive Magic. It is, however, unknown to what degree they can stand up to assaults'.' *'Telepathy '(念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Xeno can use this Magic with mass people. *'Information Transfer': The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments. Memory Control Memory Control (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa) is a Caster Type Magic which manipulates memories. This Magic allows its users to add his existence to other people's memories. However, it works the same as Charm Magic, if someone finds out about the Magic, it wears off. According to Xeno, he only learned the magic to infiltrate a terrorist groups or criminal organizations and take them down from the inside. He only uses this magic when he is the Black Knight and doesn't use it in public that often. He even stated that the Toranku 15 might not know that he has learned Memory Control, though he does have suspicions that a handful of the members know about it. Relationships Quotes Trivia * Xeno's appearance is based off of Suzaku Kururugi and Zero from the anime series Code Geass. * Xeno's stats according to the author is: Category:Male Category:Males Category:Toranku 15 Category:Hylion Category:Knight Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword mage Category:Archive Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User